intercambio
by katpeet everlak96
Summary: El colegio panem y el colegio capitolio Enviaran a 6 chicos 3 chicas y 3 chicos de las edades de 17 años Al colegio Ehecatl por un intercambio Encontraran el amor o podrán sobrevivir un año escolar ?
1. Chapter 1- cambio

Orden!- grita la directora coin

Todos se callaron en ese instante.

Este es el ultimo incidente que ocurre en el año asi que son y yo hemos decidido enviarlos a otro colegio- dijo la directora del colegio panem: alma coin

Al cual?-pregunto glimmer que tenia un ojo morado

Tengo una sobrina que es directora de un colegio en mexico- dijo el director del colegio capitolio: Cornelius snow

Mexico¡-gritaron los 12 chicos

Todos se negaban ir al colegio en mexico en especial annie cresta y haymicht cresta.

Esta dicho, todos iran a ese colegio, empaquen sus cosas- es lo ultimo que dijo coin

Todos regresaron a sus edificios para empacar sus cosas, annie era la única que estaba pensativa preguntándose a que colegio de mexico irían ya que habia demasiados. Hasta que por fin lo averiguo. Los enviarían a su antiguo colegio.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el areopuerto esperando su avión para la ciudad de mexico. Se habían despedidos de sus profesores y compañeros. Annie se encontraba nerviosa no había nada que la calmara y su hermano se encontraba igual.

Al llamar para abordar el avión, los rubios se negaban subir pero al final lo terminaron obedeciendo. todos se asombraron de la ciudad. buscaban a la persona que s enviaría al colegio.

Aquí ¡-grito una pelinegra

Todos se acercaron con cuidado a la morena, annie la miraba como si la conociera hasta que por fin di su nombre.

Hola soy- dijo presentándose

Lisbeht Moctezuma, la subdirectora del colegio ehecalt -dijo annie terminando por Lisbeth

Todos miraban a annie como si fuera otra persona, annie y haymicht nunca habían contado su historia en ese colegio.

Annie cresta- dijo sorprendida Lisbeth -donde esta tu hermano?

Aquí - dijo el mencionado

Mejor vámonos o se hara tarde- dijo Lisbeth

Todos se subieron a un autobús con el emblema del colegio. todos miraban con asombro la cuidad.

Donde queda el colegio?- pregunto katniss

Afueras de la ciudad - respondio annie

Todo el viaje fue en silencio. Annie solo pensaba lo duro que será al regresar donde traiciono a sus amigos .


	2. Chapter 2- colegio ehecatl

2.-Colegio ehecalt

Al llegar todos se asombraron del colegio exepto annie y haymicht , todos bajaron y fueron enviados a la dirección de la escuela. Los recibió Natalia Brown , la sobrina de Cornelius snow .

Bienvenidos al colegio Ehecalt- dijo natalia

Natalia miro a cada uno hasta fijar su mirada en annie y haymicht .

Miren quienes están aquí?- se pregunto a si misma - annie y haymicht cresta , mis mejores ex-alumnos

Annie y haymicht recordaron su año en el colegio , la directora le entrego a cada uno el uniforme del colegio.Todos se quejeban del uniforme, la directora les dijo que los veria en la cancha de futboll.

*en la cancha de futboll*

Todos los alumnos de todos los grados se encontraban reunidos, en especial 12 amigos de tecer año de preparatoria , todos esperaban el discurso de la directora, al aparecer la directora, la subdirectora y la secretaria, inicio la reunión.

Querido alumnado, el dia de hoy recibimos a los doce alumnos de intercambio de panem y el capitolio- dijo la directora

Estudiaran aqui lo que resta el año escolar - dijon la subdirectora

Aquí tengo los seis nombres del colegio panem: Katniss y gale everdeen,Clove y marvel kentwell Y Annie y haymicht cresta- dijo la secretaria

Los 12 amigos hablaban en susurros diciendo si eran esos cresta, aparecieron los 6 alumnos del colegio panem confirmando sus sospechas, la secretaria continuo diciendo los nombre.

Aquí tengo los 6 alumnos del colegio capitolio: peeta y madge mellark, cato y glimmer hadley y finnick y maysilee odair - termino la secretaria

a todos no les importaban esos nombres pero si a los 12 amigos.

Su salón será el 3-k- dijo la secretaria

Que¡- gritaron los cresta

Los 12 alumnos del 3-k bajaron de sus lugares, annie y haymicht nunca creyeron volver a ver a sus 12 ex-amigos.

Hola haymicht- dijo la ex de haymicht cresta: ysabel Santiago

los nuevos contra los viejos amigos. Los 14 recordaron ese incidente hace 1 año.

Gracias a

mato the killer: si la continuare pero lo hare cada semana

y a dianadelore

por agregarme a favoritos

aquí les dejo un resumen del siguiente cap.-

equipos:

Todos se despertaron tarde debido a que la alarma no había sonado, al entra al salón annie miro a la culpable de todo lo que paso: Selena Vázquez y sus amigas: Talía cabal, soledad salvador, Estefanía Escalante, melany abello y Irene novar. todos entraron sin despertar al profesor de historio o mejor dicho profesora.

Por que llegan a esta hora?


End file.
